


Countdown

by Alona



Category: Genghis Khan - Miike Snow (Music Video)
Genre: M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alona/pseuds/Alona
Summary: Look, sometimes you just have to deactivate someone else's nukes; it's nothing for your arch-nemesis to get jealous over.





	Countdown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiraMira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMira/gifts).



Shutting down a nuclear launch sequence, in under one minute and twelve seconds, while handcuffed, was tricky enough without your arch-nemesis, who shouldn't even have been there, looming over you, looking, of all things, hurt. 

"D'you _mind_?"

"I can... get those for you?"

"What." 

"The cuffs. I get that it'd slow you down to do it yourself, but, well, I'm here, and..."

There was no time to argue; he held out his hands. "Why _are_ you here?"

Goldnose was a dab hand with a lockpick. His fingers were dry. "There we go. Listen, what's Dr. Nay got that I haven't?"

"At the moment? Several active nuclear warheads aimed at the south of England." Secret agents did not hyperventilate. Focus. Thirty-five seconds to go. 

"Oh. I could get some?"

Twenty-eight seconds, and what was he going on about? "Look, and I'm sorry, but you can appreciate that this is a tense moment for me: are you _absolutely barking mad_?"

Goldnose looked taken aback, but not offended. "I might be? I am a supervillain. It's that button, by the way." 

It had to be a trick. 

He hit the button. 

The countdown stopped. The whole setup whirred to a gentle halt. 

Weird. 

"Uh, thanks." He caught himself smiling and couldn't stop. That was adrenaline for you. 

"Yeah. Are we still on for the PM's gala next week? I'll be assassinating him." 

That was more like it. Should have been more like it. However briefly, they'd made a good team. "Not if I can help it."

"Cool. Sorry about this." 

The knockout gas, or whatever, must have scrubbed his short-term memory. The next thing he knew, he was waking up alone, aside from the half-dozen masked thugs surrounding him.

When he'd dealt with them, he found the discarded handcuffs stuffed into his pocket.


End file.
